A New (Weird) Type of Titan
by Obsessive11fangirl
Summary: Everyone died. Percy doesn't know what to do with herself until she remembers finding out about alternate dimensions in Tartarus. With the help from the gods Percy becomes Takara Jaeger. This time Percy is going to be the best fighter she can to save her new friends and family or die trying. Levi/female Percy


We won, but it doesn't feel like we won. It made me remember a quote by some person I don't remember, 'there is no victory in war.'

All my friends died. My parents died too. It took awhile to sink in because how could _all_ of them die. What kind of cruel reality would take them _all_ away. Anthony was dead. My boyfriend, my partner, my lover, my _future_. We were going to marry after the war. We were going to have a family together.

It wasn't fair.

I stayed in my cabin for days. Water was the only thing keeping me alive. I haven't ate anything in five days.

I haven't showered for more than five days (war isn't really a time to take a shower). My hair was oily and knotted. My eyes were red and puffy. My voice was raw and scratchy.

On the fifth day I was laying on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Grief burning through me. I was all alone. No more of Leo's jokes, or Nico's dark personality, or Grover's endearing dorkiness, or Mom's embarrassing stories about baby me, or Paul's awkward attempts at fathering. They were all dead. If only I could have saved them.

What am I doing? I sat up. I can't spend the rest of the day drowning in self pity. I needed to be something. What was there to do? The war is done.

That sentence sent a wave of panic through me. There was nothing for me to do.

This kind of disturbed me. Was I really that used to war that I couldn't move on without it?

It kinda made sense I suppose. I _did_ go through two wars before I even reached eighteen and it wasn't like I was one of the demigods waiting for the hero to come back from a quest. I was the hero going through the quest and leading them through the war. Did I want another war?

I looked at the minotaur horns on my wall with a thoughtful look on my face.

No, I don't really want a war. I just want to be able to save people, but did I save people in this war? Everyone died.

 _A girl no more than the age of seven walked up to me with wide innocent eyes. She tugged on my pants leg to get my attention._

" _Yes?" I asked._

 _She handed a banquet of flowers that she clearly picked herself._

" _I wanted to give something back to the hero that kept the monsters away," she replied. "I just thought that since you gave so much to us then I needed to give something to you."_

 _Warmth filled my chest. No one really did something like this. They celebrated my victories, but they didn't think about the sacrifices I and my friends made to get there. The time it took to get there. The fear we had for ourselves and each other. The last of our innocence we gave up as we went through our quests._

 _And this girl gave me flowers. It was the best gift I ever got because of how deeply it touched me._

 _It was times like these those that reminded me of why I'm fighting. It was so people like that could have a future._

No not everyone died. I made it possible for those few that survived to have a future.

Later that day was when I finally came out of the cabin all cleaned up and ready to face the world.

I wasn't suddenly better. I just decided that I would try to work so hard that I didn't have time to think about the it.

First I have to find out what I want to spend my life doing. I've already established that I want to be able to save people, but I didn't think I can do that here. Sure there's minor quests and all that, but that isn't enough.

It took me two hours of researching to find an answer. The Athena cabin had a surprising (it probably shouldn't be) amount of material.

And that solution could only be taken if the gods allowed it.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I said to to the guard at the front desk. "I need to go to the six hundredth floor.

The guard recognized me and handed me the key card. It was a lot easier to do that this time. Being a famous hero does have its perks.

Olympus was as amazing as ever. I had the urge to just sit there and admire it, but I ignored it. I had more important things to do.

I passed all the nymphs, satyrs, and minor gods and eventually made it to the central courtyard then the throne room. It was my luck that the Olympians were in a meeting that I interrupted. Oh well. All they do is fight like kids in it anyway.

The gods were arguing when I arrived, but once they noticed me they all shut up. It would be kind of intimidating to have fourteen (Hades and Hestia got a throne after the war. It's about time these idiots saw sense) enormous beings staring at you, but after what I've saw, they were nothing.

"I want to cash in my favors from you gods and I do think they are perfectly reasonable for what I've gone through to save you guys."

I wanted to say idiots, but I wasn't really here to insult them.

The gods were a little taken aback by my blunt statement. For once Zeus didn't have a fit about stupid things like me crashing the party. He just sighed.

"What is it that you wanted."

"I want to go to a different dimension that truly needs to be saved."

Zeus opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.

"And don't give me bull crap about dimensions not being possible. I saw a rip in our dimension that led to some world with people with sticks shooting colourful lights at each other with a snake-faced man being the enemy. You guys have to have some way to travel through them."

Zeus looked defeated. Poseidon, Hestia, and Hades were looking at me sadly. The others were quite shocked.

"And what of the other favours?" He asked weakly.

"I don't want any of your meddling and I want to be adapted to fit that world. If they are tiny people than I want to be tiny along with them, if they have sticks with lights then I want to be able to use the sticks, if they have a different language then I want to speak it, if the enemy is overpowered then I want to have the strength, cleverness, balance, skills, or whatever to defeat them."

I had a long time to think this over. I wanted to make this very specific. I wasn't going to be like King Midas and have a golden touch only to die of starvation.

Zeus pursed his lips and his brothers and Hestia gave him a warning glance. It was nice to know some people were on my side.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "I suppose I have an idea of a place that needs your help. Of course you probably don't want a place that's too impossible to help."

I nodded.

"What one do you have in mind?" Poseidon asked.

"The ones with those people eating giants they call titans. That place is just sad."

Then others seemed to get what he was talking about.

"She's going to need strength, balance, speed, battle strategy, endurance, some tech knowledge for those 3DMG things or maybe we could give her an eidetic memory, a better ability of learning combat, and control over the wind," Athena said after some thought. "I do believe they speak another language. Japanese, if I recall correctly."

"Okay Athena go give her your blessing. That should cover a lot of those things I'll give her flight, Hermes will give her accelerated speed, Ares for the combat part, and Hermes needs to get some minor gods for the rest," Zeus said.

Wow that's a lot for one dimension. These titan dudes must be hard to beat. What's an eidetic memory?

"What exactly are these titan things?" I asked hesitantly.

"The man eating giants with healing similar to the fictional hero called Wolverine with only one weak spot at the nape of their neck. They have no intelligence with a exception of what they called the deviants," Athena replied.

Hermes went into his smaller form and went off to get the minor gods.

"I give Percia Jackson my blessing," Athena said.

There was a warm feeling, a golden glow, and… nothing. Anticlimactic if you ask me, but it was probably like the Artemis and her blessing. You don't see all the affects until later.

The same thing happened with the other blessing except Ares's blessing hurt and Zeus gave me a warning.

"Keep this power a secret. It'll make a lot of trouble you probably don't want. People will want to use you as a weapon and it'll be a mess. Use it in emergency or to make yourself lighter when using the 3DMG's."

I decided not to ask about these 3DMG's. I'll find out about it later.

Poseidon gave me a hug and I became boneless in his hold, like a child.

"Have fun, Percy. I'll miss you," he pulled away and smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry about your lover and your friends. I hope you can find some new friends there… and maybe a lover," Poseidon winked.

I smiled. I would miss my dad even if he wasn't the best dad out there.

Hestia gave me a warm smile as the gods all gathered together and held hands in a circle. A golden glow surrounded them and it streamed to the middle of the circle until there was an audible rip and a crack formed that was just big enough for someone to crawl through. The gods dispersed.

"Alright Mnemosyne you need to fit Percy in. Find a place where Percy could work best in," Zeus told a minor goddess with beautiful brown hair and eyes that looked like a model.

Now that I thought about it all the gods looked like they could be models. Evenmy dad was hot as heck. Which was kind of weird considering he's my dad, but I don't think that matters as much here. Gods don't really have DNA. Don't ask me how that works. Do I just have half a DNA thing or it just thinner?

Does that mean I can date my dad and no one would blink an eye? My lips pursed in disgust. Okaaay, this ADHD thing can make my thoughts weird.

Anyways the goddess nodded and crawled through the hole and came back after a few long minutes.

"Eren Jaeger is going to have a big impact on that world and looks similar to Percy. He's the perfect brother for her, but we're going to have to change her name," Mnemosyne said.

"My name? What's wrong with my name?" I asked.

She gave me a look. "Percy isn't exactly a proper Japanese name. It'll draw too much attention."

"Oh," was my smart reply. "I don't really know Japanese names, so I don't have any ideas," I looked at Zeus hopefully.

Zeus looked at my dad. "She's your kid. Pick a name."

Poseidon thought for a moment before saying anything.

"How about Takara?"

Takara? It doesn't sound too bad or complicated. Though shortening it will not really sound good. Taki and Ara anyone?

"Wait it doesn't mean anything bad does it? I don't want to walk around with a name that means stupid child or something like that," I said.

Poseidon smiled in amusement. "It means treasure, Percy. Your mother would have loved it."

I smiled, my eyes filling with tears. She always did like corny things like that. I missed her so much.

"We're going to have to change her age too," Mnemosyne said, interrupting the moment. "He's about nine now."

"What!?" I exclaimed.

I'll have to go through puberty all over again. All my hard-earned muscles gone! Well I'll still have accelerated strength. Maybe I can use the power of underestimation.

"Wait, if I'm going to be shrunk then I want to be the older sister," I said with a smile that the other gods inch away.

"Fine," Zeus said.

Yes!

"Anything else?" I asked.

"I want to give you a memory that will help you save a life. It'll be locked until the time comes where you should use it," Mnemosyne said hesitantly.

"Thanks, that'll be useful."

"Wait, you'll need this!" Aphrodite said, handing me a sheet of paper. "It's from Hephaestus and me."

"A blueprint for a vacuum cleaner?"

"They're made so that they're possible to make where you're going," she said with a weird grin on her face.

Hephaestus looked like he wanted to die in a hole.

"And what do I need to be able to make a vacuum cleaner?"

"Let's just say they'll help you get on a guy's good side," Aphrodite giggled.

"I don't think I want to know anymore."

"You don't." Hephaestus said.

"Anyways I love you Dad. Goodbye guys. Thanks for everything."

Poseidon smiled. I don't think I ever said that to him.

"Wait, you're going to need a healing ability. Man-eating giants means lots of unnecessary deaths. You're going to need it." Apollo said. "I give you my blessing."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime, little cousin. Now run along."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature."

"Look who's talking."

"Ha ha real funny."

"I know. I try."

I crawled through the cracks before he could say anything. Totally won that one.

 **Review please. I want constructive criticism. Does anyone know why there's like a lot less anime fanfics of aot than Manga?** **Is manga just well liked or do people just not like the anime version? The cover is really a gender bent Eren, but I change the hair color to black. The little gray streak was originally not supposed to go there, but I think it makes it more like Percy.**


End file.
